Who's Afraid of The Big, Bad Puppy?
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP bringing home a puppy and discovering that Person B is afraid of dogs. A Black Hill one-shot


**Prompt: **Imagine Person A of your OTP bringing home a puppy and discovering that Person B is afraid of dogs.

**Fandom: **The Avengers

**Pairing:** Maria Hill/Natasha Hill

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: **A Black Hill one-shot

"What the hell is that?!" Agent Maria Hill spit out with disdain at the tiny creature pawing at the legs of her desk chair. Her knees were immediately brought up to her chest and her entire body huddled on top of her chair. She flinched at the tiny barks that came from the beast beneath her.

"It's a puppy! Steve and I found him on our mission and I couldn't just leave him! Isn't he so adorable?!" Natasha squealed at the tiny puppy, not noticing the alarming speed at which her girlfriend's face paled. "Don't tell Steve that's why I brought this little guy back though. I told him you wanted a pet and picking a dog up this way was cheaper and easier"

"I never said I wanted a puppy, Agent Romanoff"

"I know you didn't. But I've got a reputation to keep up" the redhead chuckled as she crawled over to Maria's chair and picked up the excited puppy. "I just couldn't resist though. I mean, look at this face! I think he's a mix. Half husky, half lab. He's going to get huge! I'm so excited to watch this little guy grow!"

"Watch him grow? Agent Romanoff, what do you mean by that?" the superior officer said evenly as she shifted deeper into her seat.

"Yeah! I know we don't really have the time for a pet right now...with everything we do and all. But I figured we could train him and he could work with us or act as a guard dog or something" Natasha exclaimed. She cuddled the puppy for a few seconds longer before pausing and turned to look at her girlfriend. "Wait...why do you keep calling me 'Agent Romanoff'? You only do that when we're working...or you're upset with me. What'd I do now?"

"I'm not upset with you. I just don't understand why you didn't warn me about this...new pet you found. I would've appreciated a warning"

"I know, I know! I just - Hey...are you feeling okay? You look really pale and...are you shivering?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I - holy shit!" the brunette shrieked as she watched the puppy attempt to jump onto her chair. In her haste to get away from the animal, she unceremoniously tipped her chair backwards and fell to the ground. "Natasha Romanoff, for all things pure and holy, get that furry demon away from me!"

The redhead scrambled to pick up the puppy before it reached her terrified girlfriend. "Baby? Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

"No. No, I am not okay" Maria breathed in deeply. She winced as she reached up to feel the small gash on her temple. She must have hit it on her desk midst fall. "Please just put the thing outside my office. Or leave it with Rogers or Barton. Please"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Give me a minute alright?" Natasha stepped out quickly to hand over the puppy to a passing agent. She gave a rapid message to bring him to Barton downstairs and made her way back to her girlfriend's office.

A few minutes later she entered the office with an ice pack in hand. Maria was sitting upright in her desk chair with her head tilted back and eyes closed.

"Hey, baby. I brought you some ice for your head. You okay?" Natasha murmured as she gently placed the ice pack on her lover's head. A firm kiss was pressed to Maria's forehead before the redhead took a seat on the desk in front of her.

"Thanks, Nat. I'm sorry for before. I really didn't mean to freak out on you"

"It's my fault. I didn't realize you were afraid of dogs. I probably should've asked before bringing him to your office"

"Yes, well that probably would've saved us some trouble...and injuries" Maria laughed lightly. "Now, uh, what was this about watching this dog grow?"

"Oh...well I was planning on keeping the little guy. But I totally understand if you're not comfortable with him. I'm sure Clint would take him in!" Nastasha rushed out.

"No wait...I was caught off guard before! I'm sure if you bring him in again...I could warm up to him"

"Are you sure babe?" Natasha said hesitantly. "You just fell out of your chair - "

"Let's not mention that again, Nat. Please"

"Right. But you're still looking a little pale right now. Want me to get you anything?"

"I'm okay. _Really_" the brunette stressed and leaned towards the redhead on her desk. She placed her head against her girlfriend's stomach and sighed. "Maybe just, you know, don't leave me alone with the thing" 

Natasha let out a bellowing laugh and wrapped her arms around the woman in the chair. "You're adorable. I'll protect you from the big, bad puppy" she teased as she rose from the desk.

"Shut it, Romanoff"

"I love you, Maria Hill" Natasha said fondly. She pulled her lover in for a lingering kiss and held her tight for a moment.

"I love you too, Natasha Romanoff" Maria responded by burrowing herself deeper into her girlfriend's embrace. "So much. Now go get our puppy"

"I'm on it" Natasha exclaimed happily and composed herself before hurrying out of the office.

Maria shook her head at her lover's antics and breathed deeply. _It's only a baby. It's not a vicious beast. Yet. Oh God._


End file.
